


Upgrades for the Batcave

by username_admin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_admin/pseuds/username_admin
Summary: Robin likes doing research.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Robin (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into fandom. Please let me know what you think, I'm new at this and could use the guidance!

Construction on the road caused Heidi to change her way home. What was usually a fifteen-minute walk would now take closer to thirty. That was fine, except for the singular man that followed to harass her.

In a way, it was worse that he wasn't aggressive about it. He just walked parallel to her, out of her personal space, and droned on in a sad, dejected voice, "Hey. Excuse me, can you take my number? Can you call me? Hey, is it okay if we get to know each other? Miss? Would you please take my number?" 

It was pathetic enough to be creepy.

That's why it was a relief when Robin turned up out of nowhere and stopped in his way. There was no fight or anything like that, the man was quickly told off and proceeded to slunk away, mumbling to himself. 

It's not that Robin was particularly taller than the average man, it's that Heidi was shorter than the average woman. The costume definitely helped. "Are you all right? Can I help you with anything?" 

What, was it such a slow night he had time to stop and help her? Not that she wasn't grateful. Heidi decided to say so: "No, thank you. Is it a slow night? I thought you and Batman would be busy with bigger problems."

That makes him smile. "We just wrapped something up. I was doing a last sweep before heading back." He steps back to motion to his motorcycle. "Could you use a ride?" 

Her apartment wasn't far, but Heidi took one look and nodded. "Yes, please."

"Just point out the way," Robin offered, offering a hand to help her climb on.

Being on the bike for the duration of the drive only confirmed her suspicions. Once at her street, Robin helped her climb down and was saying something about if there was anything else he could do, but she was already formulating a plan.

Heidi looked up at Robin. "Can you take me to talk to Batman?"

For a brief moment, Robin got a look on his face that universally meant he didn't appreciate being the proxy to a more famous person. But he took it graciously and offered, "I could relay a message for you, would that work?"

"No." Her businesslike briskness seemed to temporarily throw him off. "I need to talk to Batman. Your tech is out of date. I don't know why Bruce Wayne isn't offering him the latest, but whatever it is, I can help with upgrades." 

After a beat, Robin intelligently answered, "Oh?"

Impatiently, she pointed at his motorcycle, "You're using parts made by Wayne Tech. I'd recognize it anywhere. The suit, too. I work R&D at Lotus Labs," and because she had no time for his cluelessness, she quickly explained, "We're owned by Wayne Tech. I could put in a request to get to Bruce Wayne, but that would take forever. So let me talk to Batman instead." 

He knew that, of course, but she gave him no room to say it. It's true that Lotus Labs was owned by Wayne Tech, and they did manufacture some parts, but the workers there weren't aware of the Batman-related projects. Still, this woman made a strong case for herself, she deserved to at least be heard before she tried to dig any deeper. Robin nodded. "All I can do is ask. If he says no, he says no." 

"I understand." She held out a hand. "Thank you."

Robin tried not to smile too wide as he shook her hand. What a peculiar woman. "I know where you live. See you soon."

***


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days later when Heidi was watching TV with her dinner and there was a knock at her living room window. She had had the curtains mostly drawn but could see someone was out there. This was a feat as she lived on the fifth floor. 

She pulled the curtain and there was Robin with his boots on her window. Heidi opened it: "Did you grapple down from the roof?"

"Yeah, it's easier to tell from the outside which apartment you're in. Also, you should keep your curtains closed."

"I like the sunlight." She saw that he was about to enter, and held up a hand to stop him: "Don't come in. Wait there." 

Turning, she scanned her apartment, then walked over to the front door to grab her welcome mat and place it under the window. She motioned for Robin to step in: "Don't get dirt on my floor." 

"Sorry about that," he said as he entered and dutifully remained on the mat to clean his boots. "I talked to Batman for you." 

That's what she had expected when she saw him there. Heidi only stood there, watching him expectantly, "And?"

"He arranged for you to meet with Bruce--" Robin almost paused between the first name and the last, like a beat but not quite, "--Wayne, and you can tell him all about the upgrades you want to do."

"Oh." She wouldn't say that directly to Robin, but she was a little disappointed she wouldn't be meeting Batman. Working on upgrading everything would be such a fun project. Still, it was good news. "When?"

"Well, that's the thing." Somehow he managed to look sheepish beneath the mask. "Bruce would arrange it, but I, uh... never asked your name." 

Heidi's eyebrows lifted almost without her permission. "You couldn't find out?"

"I prefer to ask." 

She couldn't be sure if that was lazy or polite. "It's Heidi, Heidi Anderson."

"Really? You don't--" Robin quickly stopped himself, realizing there was no nice way to stand in front of this woman with her dark skin and curly hair and tell her _you don't look like someone named Heidi_. Unfortunately, the surprise also gave him no tactful way to finish that sentence, except to say, "Uh, I mean..." 

Fortunately for him, she's heard it, and practically recites, "My parents wanted me to look good on paper. It worked. Heidi's fine."

"Sorry."

He did seem genuinely embarrassed, but she was already past it. "So when do I meet Bruce Wayne?"

"I'll report back and then he'll let you know. That's it for me, job done." 

"Good, thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome." 

And for some reason, Robin continued to stand there. Heidi wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Was she supposed to tip him or something? He started to fidget, so she offered, "Would you like to use the door?" 

"No, I left the grappling hook on the roof, I should go that way." Robin climbed back out the window and took hold of the rope. "It was nice meeting you, Heidi. Hope you have a good meeting." 

"I will. Good night."

She didn't understand the strange smile on his face, but by the time she was back in front of the TV with her cooling dinner, she had already forgotten about it.


End file.
